


Come Back to Me II

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treebeard decides to search for the lost Entwives again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me II

Kingdoms and nations fell, yet Treebeard still remained. Bregalad, always so hasty, had grown old too quickly, and now he seldom shook off slumber's ennui. Skinbark's fate had claimed too many.

The men had grown bolder. The second-born had always had need of wood and cared little for trees; now they built stronger bows, and arrows meant for each other missed their mark and pierced an ent's bark. Beechbone had died that way.

Treebeard exhaled heavily and shook the topsoil from his roots. With so much lost... was it now time to take the hunt back up? 

He started north.


End file.
